


It Ain’t New To Me

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I just wanted to write the kids quoting vines okay, M/M, Memes, Wordcount: 500-1.000, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Alternately titledMurphy’s Memes.Milo and co. are young teens living in the twenty-first century. They’re probably Gen Z. They probably quote vines.





	It Ain’t New To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write crack. No, seriously. Every time I try to write crack, a physical entity jumps out from the screen and slaps me in the face. 
> 
> Title is from the song _Corduroy Dreams_ by Rex Orange County.

“Hi, I’m Jared, I’m nineteen, and I never fucking learned how to read.” Milo manages to get through the sentence without laughing, but he cracks at the end, following Melissa and Zack into a fit of laughter. Cavendish is staring at all three of them like they’ve grown second heads, and Dakota is leaning against his side casually, watching in bemusement as Melissa slides, giggling, from her seat onto the floor. 

“Murphy! What kind of language—“ Cavendish begins, but he’s interrupted by Sara poking her head out of the kitchen. 

“Language!” she says sharply even though she looks like she’s barely containing her own amusement. Milo grins wide at her. 

“C’mon, Cap, leave them alone,” Neal-from-the-Comic-Shop calls good-naturedly. Sara laughs, shakes her finger at Milo faux-disapprovingly, and disappears from the doorway again. 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Dakota murmurs, so quietly that he knows only Cavendish will hear. Cavendish twitches against him, and Dakota lets his own gaze shift languidly from the spectacle of children in front of them to the man at his side. Cavendish’s features are screwed up petulantly, though Dakota is well-aware that pointing it out will only warrant an argument about how Cavendish is never so childish as to appear  _ petulant _ . 

“I don’t understand,” Cavendish says, voice equally soft. 

“It’s like their own language, or somethin’,” Dakota explains, as best as he can. He doesn’t  _ get  _ it, not really, but he’s not oblivious either. They’ve been living in the twenty-first century long enough for Dakota to have picked up on at least  _ some _ of the memes of the era. 

Melissa pokes at Zack from the floor with her sock-covered foot, prompting a high-pitched squeal from him as Zack bats her foot away. 

“Guys! Stop!” Milo cries out, and Dakota pauses in speech as both he and Cavendish turn back in concern at the distress in his voice. “You coulda made me drop my croissant!” The straight face doesn’t last, and he bursts out laughing again, immediately followed by the other two. Despite not quite understanding, Dakota begins to chuckle too. 

“Croissant?” Cavendish murmurs in confusion, brows furrowed adorably. Dakota glances over at him to see it and leans just a little more heavily against him, tucking his head underneath Cavendish’s chin. He feels Cavendish  _ harrumph  _ above him, but he isn’t pushed away. If anything, Cavendish is definitely letting his chin rest on top of Dakota’s head. It’s probably the most couple-y Cavendish ever allows them to be in front of Milo and his friends, and Dakota will take what he can get. 

“Just go with it,” Dakota murmurs back. “They’re having fun.”

“Hey, Melissa—“ Milo begins, and then his eyes go wide and he pushes her out of the way as a chunk of the ceiling begins to crack above her. “Look out!” The two go tumbling around on the floor just as the ceiling crumbles, and Martin falls to the ground from the second story. 

“Woah!” Martin is standing when the dust clears, his eyes wide. “Everyone okay?”

“We’re okay, Dad!” Milo calls, popping up from the floor where he’d shielded Melissa with a large, inflatable pool floatie. 

“I’m okay too,” Zack says, coughing and waving a hand in front of his face. He glances towards Cavendish and Dakota who, being on the opposite side of the room, haven’t actually moved at all. 

“We’re good,” Dakota states with a grin, flashing a thumbs-up towards the group. He can feel Cavendish stiffening nervously behind him at the attention, so he finds one of his hands when the attention shifts and squeezes it gently. To his great surprise, Cavendish doesn’t actually let go right away. 

“Well. I guess I’d better make another trip to the hardware store,” Martin states cheerfully. Milo waves at his dad before turning back to the other two children, a sly smile on his face. Dakota just  _ knows  _ whatever he’s about to say is going to be terrible. 

“Wow, guys. I guess I’m so funny, I bring the house down!”

Melissa and Zack both groan, and the next thing Dakota knows, the two of them have attack-hugged Milo to the floor amidst the sound of Dakota’s laughter as he finally  _ gets  _ a joke. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love lmao
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
